Total Drama Drama?
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: It’s Romeo and Juliet for the TDI/TDA cast! Warning: Contains Noah/Cody slash. Other Pairings: Duncan/Courtney, other canons.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Noah/Cody, in this one.

Warning: Slash, but only lightly, really.

Plot: It's Romeo and Juliet for the TDI/TDA cast!

Spoilers: Nuh uh. Takes place between TDI and TDA.

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own. Teletoon does!

Chapter One: "I dream'd a dream to-night"

"Ugh, this is so STUPID!" Cody yelled in frustration.

"What is?"

Cody jumped and spun around to find the owner of the voice. He had thought he was alone, but to his surprise he found Noah leaning casually against a wall of the stage.

"Oh, Noah, I didn't see you."

"Yes, no one ever does. Now, what were you saying is stupid?"

Cody gaped a little at the tan boy, trying to grasp what he was saying. He swung his arm to encompass the stage. "This is. This play. What is Chris up to? I mean, _Romeo and Juliet_? What is he thinking?"

"I don't really expect Chris to think. His producers think it might boost ratings or something." Noah shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. _Romeo and Juliet_ is hardly the worst they could come up with. And you're Mercutio, you shouldn't complain."

Cody scowled at the sheet of paper that held his lines. "Oh, really? And who are you?"

A brief flicker of distaste swept across Noah's face. "The illiterate servant from Act I. He doesn't even have a name, and he can't _read_. Does Chris think that's funny?"

Cody couldn't hold back his smile. "I think it is."

"Yeah, well…" Noah trailed off as he looked around the stage. "Why don't you like acting?"

"It's not that, I just don't get why they're making us do this. The season is over, and we lost. Plus…" Cody blushed slightly, "I kinda get stage fright."

Noah raised an eyebrow carefully. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah. I just get worried that I'll forget the lines or something."

"Oh, well I could help you with that."

Cody's whole demeanor brightened with the suggestion. "Would you? That would be great, Noah!"

"Yeah, well, don't think this means we're friends or anything. But, I would hate for you to get embarrassed. Haven't we been through enough on TDI?"

Cody liked the way Noah said 'we'. "Yeah, I guess so. Really, Noah, thanks!"

"Mmhm. Do you have a copy of Romeo's lines?"

Cody felt his face grow warm again. "What?"

"That's the first scene with Mercutio. When he's talking to Romeo and Benvolio. We can leave him out, though; Romeo's the only important one."

"Oh, okay. Here you go." Cody handed over an extra copy of his lines to Noah, but pulled away quickly when their fingers brushed together.

"What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?" Noah read.

"What?"

"Cody, pay attention. We're reading."

"Oh, of course."

They skipped over Benvolio's lines, and Noah took up reading again.

"Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; being but heavy, I will bear the light."

Cody snickered softly, and Noah glared at him. "What?" He demanded.

"'Butt' heavy?"

"Really, Cody, I didn't expect you to be immature about this."

"Sorry, Shakespeare's boring."

"Fine. Go on."

"Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance. Gentle? Who calls their friend gentle?"

"Well…" Noah paused. "Some people do believe Mercutio and Romeo were, er, more than friends."

"Wow, Shakespeare just got interesting. Why do they think that?"

"Think about it. Mercutio died for Romeo. Wouldn't you do that if you loved someone?"

"Yes, but that's not really a good reason."

"Eh, I'm sure there's more. Okay, go on with your lines."

Cody looked back down at his paper. "You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound."

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft…"

"Wait, WHAT?" Cody felt his face grow red.

"What?" Noah looked confused.

"N-Never mind. I just… never mind."

Noah must have caught on to Cody's train of thought, for a second later, he began to blush also. "Oh, Cody. It just means that he is lovesick. The 'he' is referring to Cupid."

"I-I knew that. It just, caught me off guard."

Noah cocked his head and looked back down at his lines. "To soar with his light feathers, and so bound…"

The rest of the reading went smoothly, with the occasional stutter from Cody. Noah really was an excellent actor; Cody had to admit it. It was a shame he had gotten such a little part.

"Are you upset?" Cody interrupted Noah close to the end.

"About what?"

"You're part."

"Oh! Erm, not really. Sure, I would've loved to have been Tybalt, or maybe Paris… but the servant is fine." Noah said this as though he were reassuring himself, and not Cody.

"We could trade…"

"No. I don't want to die."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, yeah. Mercutio dies."

"Sweet! I thought you were just joking about the 'lovers' thing. Though, I'd never go for Geoff. I think servants are more in my league…"

Noah made a small choking noise. "Huh?"

"Thanks again, for this. Helping me. It's been fun."

"Er, yeah. But, what?"

"I like you, Noah."

The silence was deadly. Cody fixed his gaze on his shoes and held it there. Suddenly, he felt Noah's hand on his chin, tilting his head up.

"I like you too, Cody."

And then their lips were together, and both boys felt as though they were in heaven. When they pulled away, each struggled to catch his breath.

"Wow," Cody whispered, before looking up at Noah.

"But He, that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen!" Noah said softly, not even needing the paper.

"Wow," Cody breathed again, before throwing his own paper aside and lunging back at Noah.

End Chapter One

A/N: In case you couldn't guess, I'm reading Romeo and Juliet in English class. It's actually really good, with a lot of slashy humor. My reaction to the "enpierced by his shaft" part was quite similar to Cody's, but with a lot more hysterical laughing. So far, I've played the servant Noah's playing, and Tybalt. Er, and also Gregory, but I don't care for him.

Also, the title of this chapter is from Romeo and Juliet as well. Actually, it's from this scene.

Anyway, if you have any suggestions for pairings, please tell me! So, yes. I might continue this.

~Arkadian Toad


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Noah/Cody and Duncan/Courtney

Warning: Slash, but only lightly, really.

Plot: It's Romeo and Juliet for the TDI/TDA cast!

Spoilers: Nuh uh. Takes place between TDI and TDA.

Disclaimer: If I owned this would be reality.

Chapter Two: "Kill the envious moon"

Courtney sighed in relief when Noah and Cody walked into rehearsal holding hands. The two had been casting stolen glances at each other for days, but neither of them had seemed to notice. Sometimes smart people could be really stupid.

"Thank goodness I never make that mistake," she thought.

Izzy had been beside the two boys since they first stepped into the auditorium, buzzing around them like a bee (1). She had also dragged a very angry looking Eva with her, but what Eva was angry about, Courtney didn't know. The girl always looked like that.

Courtney looked back down at her lines and huffed. Of all people, _she_ had to be Juliet. It wasn't the part that bothered her, because she thought of herself as a very good actor, it was… Romeo.

Duncan. He stood off to the side with Geoff and Trent, talking about who knows what. They laughed, and Courtney narrowed her eyes.

He was the cause of all her problems. Geoff had been Romeo until just a few seconds ago, when Duncan had, er, _talked_ to Chris about his part, which had been Tybalt. Then it was announced that Geoff and Duncan would switch roles, much to Courtney's dismay.

Duncan hadn't talked to Courtney since then, but she had a pretty good idea of why he did it. Still frowning at the trio of guys, she got up to go see Noah and Cody.

"Hey, guys," she said, waving. They looked up at her in surprise, but Izzy smiled and waved back. Eva, well… she could have been smiling.

"Oh my gosh, hi Courtney," Izzy exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I think it's so cool that you get to be Juliet!"

"Yeah, congrats," Noah said, sarcastically. "Have fun making out with Geoff."

Courtney scowled. "Actually, Geoff's not Romeo anymore."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who is?"

"Duncan."

Suddenly, Courtney heard someone laughing. To her surprise, it was Eva!

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Chris really is good at these mind games, though."

"What? What is she talking about?" Courtney directed this at Noah, who shrugged.

"Who knows? It's not really a coincidence that you got Juliet and Duncan is now Romeo."

"I know that! Oh, this is terrible. How am I supposed to act with that monster? I'll never be able to concentrate on my lines!"

"Noah could help you," Cody suggested. "He helped me a lot with mine; maybe it would be good for you too."

"Cody…" Noah started, but for some reason he didn't say anything afterwards. Instead, he looked over Courtney's shoulder at something. "Okay, I'll do it. I already have Romeo's lines."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Courtney said, but she was cut off by Izzy making some odd noise.

"Just go with it, Courtney!" She said, pushing Noah forward. He looked down at the paper he was holding and started to read.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night."

"Wait a second," Courtney said. "This is the kissing scene."

"Oh, is it? I hadn't noticed," Noah smirked. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Courtney sighed and looked down at her script. "G-Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much." Courtney sighed as she skipped the next part of her line. "Noah…"

"Shush. Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

_Oh great, here we go,_ thought Courtney as she and Noah put their palms together.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do."

_He wouldn't actually kiss me, would he?_ Courtney looked over at Cody, who was looking over her shoulder, smiling at something. _What's gotten into him? His new boyfriends about to kiss me!_

"Courtney, it's your line."

"Oh. Saints do not move, they grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Courtney closed her eyes, anticipating _something_, when a loud crack rang through the auditorium.

"Noah!" Cody shouted, and Courtney opened her eyes to see him rush past her. Noah was lying on the ground, rubbing his cheek, but with a small smirk settled on his face. Cody was kneeling next to him, helping him up, then looking back at Courtney and glaring at her.

No- not at her. Behind her. But who was there? Slowly, Courtney turned to find herself faced with a familiar green mohawk.

"Duncan? What do you think you are doing!"

"I think that I'm punching the dork that tried to kiss you just now."

"Idiot! We were just practicing. You know, for the play we're in?"

Duncan's face fell. "You- what?"

"Yeah, because Noah was nice enough to help me practice, while someone was off doing who knows what!"

"Sorry, Princess. I thought-"

"Yeah, you thought wrong. Honestly! Noah's dating Cody now, for goodness sakes!"

She motioned to the two boys, who weren't really paying attention now. Courtney guessed that Cody was seeing if Noah was okay.

"Really? Well, how was I supposed to know that!"

"Ugh! You are so annoying! Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"

Duncan raised a pierced eyebrow. "What?"

"I, er- nothing?"

Duncan looked at the sheet of paper in Courtney's hand. His mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Courtney had absolutely no idea how Duncan knew his lines already, but found herself not really caring. She leaned in and gave Duncan a small peck on the lips.

"You kiss by the book."

---

"Noah, you knew that would happen, didn't you?" Cody asked, holding the icepack to Noah's cheek.

"I did not, you were the one who suggested I help Courtney."

Cody grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"S'fine." Noah mumbled, wincing as the icepack hit his cheek again. Cody removed it and gave him a small kiss on the bruise that was already forming.

"That looks like it hurts," Cody commented.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound," Noah replied. Cody groaned.

"Please, no more Shakespeare."

End Chapter Two

A/N:

No comment. I'm terrible at similes and metaphors and stuff.

I actually think Duncan would have been a good Tybalt.

I think this might have been about the same length as the last one, right? Anyway, thanks to you who reviewed. Even though there weren't quite a lot, I appreciated your help!

So, please continue to review, and I'll continue to write!

~Arkadian Toad


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Noah/Cody and Duncan/Courtney

Warning: Slash, but only lightly, really.

Plot: It's Romeo and Juliet for the TDI/TDA cast!

Spoilers: Nuh uh. Takes place between TDI and TDA.

Disclaimer: I do not own, it belongs to those lucky Canadians.

Chapter 3: "My dreams presage some joyful news at hand"

"There is absolutely NO way…"

The red haired girl made an obnoxious noise, holding up a purple, medieval styled dress.

"Come on, Eva. It's for the sake of showbiz! The show must go on! Break a leg, and all that other drama slang!"

"I don't care about showbiz, the show, and I certainly don't care about other people's legs. I am not… wearing… that… DRESS!"

Backstage, everyone quieted and looked at the two girls. Izzy lowered her arms and the dress, smiling abashedly at the others.

"Don't worry, people! I've got this under control; go back to blah blah blah…" Izzy trailed off as she dodged Eva's fists. Suddenly, she felt a hand pressed to her shoulder.

"Izzy, let me handle this."

Surprised, Izzy turned to face Noah. Behind him was a confused looking Cody, and even farther than that was someone that caught Izzy's eye. She dropped the purple dress and nodded to Noah, before running off, screaming like… well, herself.

Noah rolled his eyes at her retreating figure, then turned back to Eva.

"Are you going to calm down?"

The dark-haired girl did indeed look calmer now that the dress was on the floor. The manic look returned, however, when Noah bent down to scoop it up.

"Eva, it's just a dress. You've got to wear it, your one of the most important characters. You should be lucky you got such a big part."

Both people present heard the disappointment in his voice, and Cody wrapped his arm shyly around Noah's waist. The dark-skinned boy smiled.

"It's no more than two hours. Besides, you're Lady Capulet. That means you get to scream your head off at Juliet." Noah leaned in closer to Eva. "Might I remind you that Courtney, your former teammate, is the one playing Juliet?"

Eva's eyes brightened, and she hesitantly took the dress from Noah's arms.

"Okay, fine. But just so I can yell at Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes, and that's IT." Eva's eyes challenged both boys to argue, but instead, Noah made a sweeping bow.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Eva's lips twitched, but she walked away before the smile ever really formed. Cody was about to comment on it when a loud crash resounded through the auditorium.

"Oops!" Came a voice everyone knew, loved, and feared. Izzy stood in an exaggerated pose, holding a rope. A loud groan came from the curtain behind her.

Chris and Chef pushed through the growing crowd of people and pulled aside the curtain. Justin lay unconscious on the floor, a spilled sandbag next to his head.

A group of medics arrived shortly, and they declared Justin to be okay, but unable to perform in that night's show. Chris, who had been laughing on the floor alongside Izzy since the accident happened, immediately stopped.

"But- how are we going to find a replacement? No one else knows the lines!"

Cody cleared his throat. "Um… Noah does. He knows the play by heart."

"Cody!" Noah shrugged off Cody's arm to face him. "I can't do it! I got my part, and I'm resigned to it. You should know I don't care about stuff like this!"

Cody shrugged. "But, Noah, you're an incredible actor. You can ask anyone here and they'll tell you that. You're wasted on your part. And didn't you tell me before you wanted to be Paris?"

Noah looked at Izzy. "You didn't do this on purpose, so I would get Justin's part, did you?"

Izzy pouted. "Of course not! Is that something I would do?"

A chorus of 'YES!' rang through the auditorium. Izzy just shrugged cryptically in reply.

Cody turned Noah back to face him. "Please, Noah, you know you want this. You know all the lines already, so just do it!"

Noah felt everyone's eyes on him, and suddenly knew what it was like to get stage fright. He sighed.

"Oh, all right. Since everyone is so for it. But, I will not like it, and I will certainly not be good at it."

---

Cody smiled and leaned against a post. He was backstage, since Mercutio was already dead, and therefore could watch the whole play.

Noah was wrong. He _was_ good at it. He was the best actor on that stage. And he had even claimed beforehand that he had no training whatsoever. Cody found that hard to believe.

Katie and Sadie, who had just been playing the little extra people that made the play seem real, had already commented on what an amazing actor Noah was. Even _Justin_, who probably hadn't fully recovered yet, congratulated Cody on having such a great actor as a boyfriend. Cody had scoffed at that. Like he really only cared about Noah because of his acting skills.

Still, Cody couldn't help but feel proud of Noah. In fact, at certain times it seemed like Noah was performing just for him, and there was no Juliet, no Romeo, and certainly no audience. Just Cody and Noah: stranded and alone and happy about it.

"So will ye, I am sure, that you love me," Noah spoke towards Courtney, but Cody knew who it was really directed at. The scene continued, a few more lines were spoken, and Noah walked off the stage.

"You are incredible," Cody whispered. This was the first time they had really spoken, because whenever Paris was backstage, Mercutio was onstage.

"You were great, too. I especially liked your last scene. DJ looked quite surprised that you actually fell back on him."

Cody snickered as he realized what Noah was referring to. It was Mercutio's dying scene, where he jumped in between a fighting Romeo and Tybalt, and got stabbed because of it. After telling Romeo that he is going to die, Mercutio exits the scene with Benvolio (who was played by DJ).

As part of his flair for being 'dramatic', Cody had screamed out his last line and fell back on DJ. For being as big as he was, DJ (thankfully) moved quickly, and caught Cody just in time. Still, it had surprised the audience, which mainly consisted of cameramen and interns, and that was what counted to Cody. Apparently, it had surprised Noah too.

"Thanks, but I mean it. You really are amazing. In a lot of ways."

Noah's dark eyes seemed to sparkle in the stage lights. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Cody's temple.

"I meant it too."

The two boys watched more drama unfold on the stage, hand in hand. Finally, it was time for Paris's final appearance.

"I'll be back when I'm dead," Noah whispered to Cody, squeezing his hand one last time.

Cody watched as Noah and Duncan started a comical fight; both boys could hardly hold their swords properly. At least he and Geoff, who played Tybalt, were convincing enough. These two were just terrible.

Finally, Noah allowed Duncan to stab his shirt, opening up the small pouch tucked in there filled with ketchup. The sticky red condiment soaked through the white shirt quickly, and Noah collapsed to the floor.

"O! I am slain!" Noah's voice sounded weak and painful, as if it were actually hard for him to talk.

"If thou be merciful, open the tomb, lay me with Juliet…" Noah trailed off as he laid his head on the ground and 'died'.

Duncan picked up Noah's thin body and laid him behind a plastic rock. Little did the audience know that there was actually a trapdoor there that led backstage.

Noah slipped into the dark hole, running for all it was worth. He had to get back to Cody so he could watch the rest of the play… and say something else. Something he really wanted to say.

When Noah finally reached Cody, he heard Courtney reciting her final lines.

"O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die!"

Noah watched as Courtney plunged the 'dagger' into her chest and collapsed onto Duncan. He smiled; they would be there for a long time.

"Hey," he said as he approached Cody and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the gap-toothed boy into his lap. Cody smiled warmly at him.

"So, you're dead now?"

"Dead as a doornail."

"Well, that's good, because so am I. Now we can live happily ever after."

"I wasn't aware dead people had happily ever afters."

Cody leaned back against Noah and tilted his head, pressing his lips to Noah's. "They do now."

Noah broke away. "C-Cody, I-"

"I love you too, Noah."

Noah's eyes widened, but he smiled widely. "For never was a story of more woe,"

"Than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Cody finished.

But their story was happy.

END

A/N: Sorry this was late, I was really stressed from school. In know there were some requests that I didn't put in, and I'm sorry! Ahh, I'm such a terrible person!

Okay, about the ketchup… in Shakespeare time, when someone was 'stabbed' onstage, they would hide a pig's bladder under the guy's shirt and cut it open. This way, it looked like he was bleeding. I thought that would be a little gross, though, so I just made it ketchup!

Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it!

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
